


Les malheurs de grand-frère Ace

by Lufna



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lufna/pseuds/Lufna
Summary: Oui, il y a forcément pire dans le monde. Mais si on prenait le temps de se pencher un peu sur les problèmes de notre pyromane préféré ? Parce que le boulot de grand frère n'est pas de tout repos. [Collection One Shot] ; [Léger yaoi pour ceux qui veulent en voir, sinon c'est fraternel]





	1. Golden Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir (ou bonjour, certes).
> 
> Voici une toute nouvelle fanfiction ! Enfin... plutôt un assemblage de One Shot. J'avais envie d'écrire, pour une fois de faire un peu d'humour, et surtout, SURTOUT... plaindre notre pauv' piti Ace. Franchement, combien d'entre nous se sont déjà mis à la place de notre beau brun ? Aussi classe soit-il, il reste un grand frère. Mais pas n'importe lequel : le grand frère de Luffy. D'entrée on sent qu'il y a une couille dans le pâté. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'écrire des petits One Shot, à travers lesquels vous allez pouvoir bénéficier d'un apperçu de son quotidien en tant que grand frère.
> 
> À travers les chapitres il y aura sûrement du yaoi (léger). Ainsi, ceux qui souhaitent voir que le côté fraternel pourront ignorer cette vision des choses (vous ratez quelque chose, sans déconner).
> 
> Je précise également que je ne me suis pas donné de date pour chaque sortie de chapitre. Ils sortiront quand j'ai envie. De toute façon ils sont individuels : on peut lire l'un sans avoir vu l'autre. Cool nan ? Bref, je veux du chocolat.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

À la base, en me réveillant ce matin, ce n'est pas vraiment ainsi que je m'étais imaginé cette journée. Pour être franc, je me demande vraiment où c'est que ça a merdé. Car pour me retrouver dans une telle situation, je me dis qu'il faut le faire. J'aurais presque envie de m'applaudir. Presque. Sauf que là, tout de suite, je n'ai pas du tout envie de rire contrairement à mon idiot de petit frère. 

\- LUFFY ! crié-je en abattant mon poing sur son crâne, ce qui a le mérite de le calmer. 

\- Aïïïeuuuuh ! C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?! 

En guise de réponse je pousse un long grognement. Ça résume plus ou moins mon humeur ainsi que ma façon de penser.  
Sérieusement, comment ça a pu arriver ? Et où est Sabo ?! Il n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, c'est pas croyable ! 

La douleur me rappelle à l'ordre et je m'assois dans le sable pour examiner ma cheville. Elle est bien rouge et gonflée - en somme, pas très belle à voir. Luffy s'accroupit à mes côtés avec un air curieux sur son visage enfantin, je perçois du coin de l'oeil sa petite bouche qui a pris une forme de "o". Quand je vois sa main caoutchouteuse approcher, je tape dessus. 

\- Touche pas ! 

\- T'as mal ? 

\- Nan, mentis-je en reniflant. Mais vas te faire piquer par une méduse, et on en reparlera... 

\- Pfahaha ! Tu es stupide ! Fallait pas marcher dessus !

Je rêve ? Une lueur meurtrière passe dans mon regard avant que je ne lui colle une autre beigne. Cet imbécile heureux ne se fait pas prier pour gueuler comme un porc qu'on égorge, et m'accuser d'être le pire grand frère au monde. Je me contente de rouler des yeux face à ses réflexions enfantines, puis je repporte mon attention sur la piqure de méduse. Ça me lance... et pour couronner le tout j'ai la tête qui tourne. Est-ce que je vais mourir ici, à cause d'une stupide bestiole ? La honte ! Dire qu'à la base je voulais simplement repêcher Luffy qui était tombé à la flotte en voulant attraper une grenouille. Je soupire de dépit en secouant doucement la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? C'est à peine si je suis capable de marcher. 

\- Ace. 

\- Mmh.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire quand on se fait piquer par une méduse ? 

Par habitude je m'apprête à lui répondre mais je m'arrête subitement en comprenant que sa question n'est... pas vraiment une question. Il me fixe de ses grands yeux noisettes, et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me reculer vivement à l'aide de mes avants-bras et de mes talons, secouant frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite. 

\- Nan, pas moyen ! Cherche pas ! 

\- Mais il le faut, Ace ! Des gens meurent à cause des méduses et je ne veux pas que tu meures ! s'écrie-t-il désespérément tandis que des larmes coulent sur ses grosses joues. 

\- M'en fiche ! Je te préviens Luffy, il est hors de question que tu me pisses dessus, tu entends ?! 

Je croise les bras, l'air déterminé. Comme si moi, Portgas D. Ace, j'allais laisser quelqu'un m'uriner dessus. Et puis quoi encore ?! Personne ne se videra la vessie sur moi, il n'en est pas question ! Encore moins Luffy, il aura beau pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ça ne changera rien. 

Une vive douleur s'empare de ma jambe et je pousse aussitôt un gémissement de douleur en agrippant cette dernière par réflexe. Putain... ça brûle, ça brûle, ça brûle... J'entends un petit "zip" familier à côté de moi ; je tourne aussitôt la tête dans la direction de mon petit frère et ma mâchoire manque de tomber au sol quand je constate que cet andouille tient sa queue entre les doigts ; il a également le torse gonflé et les narines dilatées. À croire qu'il s'apprête à faire un acte héroïque. Je le repousse sans ménagement avant de me lever pour me retrouver le cul à terre l'instant d'après. 

\- Ace ! 

\- Rêve pas ! 

\- T'es tout rouge... ! E-Et... Tu trembles ! Tu vas mourir ! 

Petit à petit une grimace s'installe sur mon visage. C'est qu'il arriverait presque à me convaincre... j'avise ma piqure à la jambe, et je soupire comme si on venait de m'annoncer ma mort imminente. Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Comment un truc pareil peut m'arriver ? 

Si Sabo l'apprend, je suis bon pour quitter l'île et changer d'identité. 

\- OK vas-y... 

Alors que Luffy sourit comme un idiot - sans doute satisfait par ma décision - moi je m'allonge dans le sable en lui tendant à contrecoeur ma jambe blessée. Et je compte lentement deux par deux jusqu'à ce que ce moment humiliant soit enfin terminé. Je me dis pour me consoler que j'aurais sûrement à vivre des choses encore plus atroces si je deviens pirate. Autant m'y faire. 

Cependant il est bien connu qu'un malheur n'arrive jamais seul. C'est pourquoi ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant d'apprendre le soir même de la part de Sabo que uriner sur une brûlure - et non piqure - de méduse ne sert à rien. Monsieur-science m'a également gentiment informé que c'était une idée reçue, et que le mieux à faire dans un cas comme le mien est encore de rincer la zone brûlée avec de l'eau de mer chaude, et d'attendre à l'ombre. En outre, je me suis fait pisser dessus pour rien. Heureusement j'ai pu m'assurer de son silence auprès de Luffy en lui promettant un quart de ma part de bouffe chaque jour pendant trois semaines. 

Quelques mois plus tard, alors que cette histoire est déjà presque oubliée, je suis tiré de mes pensées en entandant des cris perçants provenant de mon petit frère. Ce dernier court jusqu'à moi en se plaignant que son dos le brûle après avoir barboté une petite minute dans l'eau - là où il avait pied, bien sûr - pour attraper des coquillages.  
Je soupire et examine les dégâts. Il a du s'allonger sur un oursi-...

Oh. Et bah dis-donc. Quelle douce ironie du sort...

Je retiens difficilement un sourire tandis que je baisse mon pantalon sous le regard mi-curieux, mi-apeuré de Luffy. 

\- T'inquiète pas p'tit frère ! Je vais te rendre la pareille.


	2. Quelle nuit... !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya !
> 
> Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer. J'ai essayé de jongler un peu sur le côté humour/drama, mais je pense que c'est plutôt réussi. 
> 
> • les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

S'il y a bien une chose que je reprocherai jusqu'à la fin des temps à mon frère, Sabo, c'est bien le fait de ne pas m'avoir laissé le mode d'emploi de Luffy.

Depuis quelques semaines maintenant je me retrouve seul avec mon autre frère, ce qui fait que je suis désormais le seul responsable de son éducation. Mis à part ça, je suis également le seul sur lequel il puisse compter, le seul à qui il puisse se confier, et le seul qui puisse exercer le rôle de Sabo. Car oui... Avant c'était toujours lui le grand frère sérieux et attentionné. Lui, il a toujours su quoi faire en toutes circonstances. Quand il y avait un problème, il s'en chargeait. Or il n'est plus là. Il ne reste plus que moi et Luffy.

\- Aaaaace... j'arrive pas à dormir...

\- Je sais. Ça fait au moins vingt fois que tu me le dis.

Mon regard reste fixé sur le plafond de notre cabane, celle que nous avons construite tous les trois quelques mois auparavant. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois Luffy qui tourne la tête dans ma direction. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qu'il a des larmes pleins les yeux, et qu'il est à deux doigts de se mettre à chialer. Pourtant je reste de marbre. Je prends sur moi. Car si je décide d'agir, ce serait uniquement pour lui crier dessus. Sabo n'aurait pas approuvé. Et ce n'est pas de cette façon dont il s'occupait de notre petit frère. Si seulement je l'avais observé quand j'en avais encore l'occasion. Si seulement j'avais prêté attention à ce petit rituel qu'ils échangeaient parfois tous les deux, le soir. J'ai toujours préféré rester enroulé dans ma couverture et tourner le dos à ce spectacle "ennuyeux". En voici les conséquences.

\- Ace...

\- ... Dors.

\- J'y arrive pas...

\- Bah je sais pas moi ! Bon sang, tais-toi et ferme les yeux ! Tu t'endormiras tout seul !

Un grognement m'échappe. Franchement, qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi si cet idiot n'arrive pas à s'endormir ? Je ne vais tout de même pas compter les moutons à sa place. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas en se mettant à parler toutes les deux minutes comme il le fait qu'il va y arriver. Je soupire en fermant les yeux. En ce qui me concerne, le sommeil commence déjà à me gagner.

\- Ace.

\- Quoi ?!

Cette fois je me redresse d'un coup. La couverture glisse sur mon torse et Luffy s'enfonce dans son futon, serrant les draps de ses petits poings. Je soupire. Courage Ace... du nerf.

\- S... Sabo me lisait des histoires...

Oh.  
Super.

Je me laisse tomber dans mon lit, les bras ouverts en grand. Comme si j'avais une tête à raconter des histoires... En plus il veut que je lui raconte quel genre d'histoire ?! Il n'y a aucun livre par ici. Me dites pas que Sabo les inventait au fur et à mesure ?! Foutu môme débordant d'imagination. Pourquoi il n'était pas stupide comme une autruche - ou comme Luffy, tout simplement ?

Je lance un regard hésitant à mon petit frère. Ses yeux sont brillants d'espoir ; je me vois mal lui refuser sa demande. Toutefois je n'ai pas non plus envie de le décevoir. Avec moi, ce sera nul. Je ne sais pas faire ça... je ne suis pas un bon grand frère.

\- Écoute, Lu'... je... j'peux pas.

Une lueur disparaît dans son regard.

\- Oh... chuchote-il avec déception avant d'ajuster sa couverture et de se tourner de telle sorte à être dos à moi.

Je me pince les lèvres. J'aurais cru qu'il allait crier, voire même pleurer. Au lieu de ça il accepte la situation. Ça m'étonne de lui.

Je souris.

Qui sait ? Peut être que j'ai encore un sacré rayon à apprendre sur Luffy. En tous cas je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Sans plus tarder je me rallonge confortablement dans mon futon. En fin de compte il faut savoir dire "non". Ah ! Tu vois, Sabo... je suis encore une fois le meilleur !

Un sanglot retentit. C'est faible, presque imperceptible. Mais ça n'échappe pas à mes oreilles. Je reconnaîtrais entre mille les pleurs de mon petit frère.

Lentement, je tourne la tête dans sa direction. Il est toujours dos à moi, cependant je perçois ses épaules qui tremblent et qui parfois sursautent à cause de sa respiration saccadée. Luffy pleure.

Un drôle de sentiment m'étreint aussitôt. Je peux sentir dans mon ventre une petite boule se former - c'est assez gênant. Suis-je tombé malade ? Peu importe... pour le moment c'est Luffy qui compte. J'aurais du me douter que ça ne se passerait pas aussi facilement, et qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Malheureusement pour lui, pleurer ne va rien changer à la situation : je ne suis définitivement pas fait pour ce genre de chose. Alors quoi ? Est-ce que je lui dis de se la fermer ? Est-ce que je l'ignore ? Au fond de moi je sais que Sabo n'aurait choisit aucune de ces deux options. Lui il aurait... Raaah. Satané blond. Je soupire et me rapproche de mon petit frère après m'être débarrassé de ma couverture ; en sentant ma présence derrière lui, l'élastique sur patte se retourne et me regarde avec ses grands yeux humides.

\- Arrête de chialer. J'vais te raconter une histoire.

La joie qui traverse son visage est indescriptible. Elle vaut tout l'or du monde.

\- C'est vrai ?! Merci Ace !

\- Argh, Lu'... lâche-moi !

Je me débats comme je peux face à ses bras qui s'enroulent de manière inhumaine autour de moi. Au final, un bon coup de poing sur la tête et le tour est joué ! Luffy se rallonge sagement dans son futon. Ses bras, à l'extétieur de la couverture, sont collés le long de son corps, et ses yeux marrons sont rivés sur moi. Pas de doute là-dessus : il est prêt à écouter une histoire. Je me mordille la lèvre tout en me mettant en tailleur. Tout est bon pour gagner du temps et me creuser l'esprit - je fais même semblant de me moucher. C'est toujours trente secondes de gagnées. De son côté, Luffy ne bouge pas. Je finis même par me demander si ça lui arrive de me quitter du regard ou de cligner des yeux ! Ce gosse est effrayant...

\- Bon ! Heu...

Bravo Ace, c'est malin. Par quoi tu commences maintenant, hein ?

\- Il était une fois ! Hum...

Et la médaille d'or de l'originalité revient à... MOI ! Pourtant je suis surpris de voir que Luffy entrouvre la bouche, comme s'il était vraiment captivé.

\- Un lapin. Oui ! C'est ça ! Il était une fois un lapin, et... bah heu... il courait.

\- Ça ne court pas un lapin.

\- ... Hein ?

\- Les lapins ça ne courent pas, Ace. Ça saute.

Je lance un regard perplexe à mon petit frère. Je ne m'attendais pas à une intervention de sa part et maintenant je suis encore plus bloqué qu'au début.

\- Hum, soit. Donc il était une fois un lapin qui sautait. Il sautait et... il était heureux. Parce qu'il sautait comme tous les lapins.

\- Et il a des amis, ce lapin ?

Ça me paraît tellement ridicule. Pourquoi je ne suis pas en train de dormir dans mon lit ? Au lieu de ça je me retrouve à me creuser la cervelle dans l'espoir de trouver des idées afin de ne pas avoir l'air trop idiot en racontant cette maudite histoire. Il est hors de question que Sabo soit meilleur que moi, peu importe le domaine ! Toutefois je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi... complexe.

\- Oui... il a des amis. Un coq et une vache.

\- Ils s'appellent comment ses amis ?

\- Heu... Coq-au-vin et Steak-frites.

\- Et le lapin, il s'appelle comment lui ?

\- Mr. Lapinou.

Au fur et à mesure que je parle je me rends compte que, finalement, il n'y a pas besoin de réfléchir des masses. Puisque Luffy se contente de mon non-imagination... Ça dure ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes. De temps en temps j'essaye de donner un rebondissement à l'histoire, et, parfois, j'essaye d'abréger. Dommage que mon petit frère fasse à chaque fois durer les choses en me posant sans cesse des questions plus stupides les unes que les autres, telles "Mr. Lapinou aime bien la viande ?" ou encore "Est-ce que les oiseaux amis avec Coq-au-vin peuvent avoir le vertige ?".  
Arrivé au bout de ce long calvaire, je peux enfin souffler.

\- Et il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de carottes ! Fin.

\- C'était génial ! s'exclame-t-il, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Ouais je sais.

Honnêtement, je me demande encore comment il fait pour se montrer captivé par ce genre d'histoire.

Mais je suppose que le plus important est que j'en ai enfin finit avec lui pour ce soir. À présent que je lui ai raconté une histoire des plus fascinantes, je vais pouvoir retourner dans mon lit. Je jurerai avoir entendu mon futon m'appeler tout à l'heure...

\- Allez. Dors.

Un immense sourire apparaît sur le visage rayonnant de Luffy ; j'en conclue que j'ai bien fait mon boulot de grand frère. C'est donc le coeur léger et les paupières lourdes que je regagne mon lit. Aussitôt que ma tête touche mon oreiller, je sens les bras de Morphée se resserrer autour de moi. Demain il faudra aller chasser, s'entraîner au combat, aller fouiller la décharge, et essayer de trouver un peu d'argent. Ça sera certainement une journée chargée et difficile. Tout est devenu difficile depuis qu'on est seulement lui et moi. Avec Sabo, tout était plus simple. Il trouvait toujours des plans incroyables pour nous sortir du pétrin. Et il y avait toujours l'un de nous deux pour garder un œil sur Luffy au cas où il était en danger. Maintenant j'ai constamment peur de le quitter des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite seconde - je pourrais le regretter toute ma vie. Perdre Sabo et Luffy...

... oh mon Dieu, non. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Mon petit frère est tout ce qui me reste.

Je plisse le nez comme si je venais tout juste de sentir quelque chose d'écœurant et je secoue ensuite vivement la tête pour chasser ces pensées désagréables. Ça ne sert à rien de me torturer l'esprit de la sorte. Rien de mal n'arrivera à Luffy, puisque je serai toujours là pour tuer quiconque ose poser un doigt sur lui.

Un air déterminé tend les traits de mon visage. Mes poings sont serrés même dans mon sommeil.  
C'est alors qu'une petite voix aigue retentit : d'abords des gémissements, puis des lamentations.

\- Ace ! Ace ! Y.. y a un monstre... !

Un...monstre... ? Ces mots me tirent définitivement de mes songes. Je me mets dans une position assise, tandis que mon regard balaye la pièce. À part moi, Luffy, et quelques meubles sur le point de s'effondrer à cause de leur piteux état, je ne vois rien de spécial.

\- Luffy ? Où ça ?

Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un monstre. Mais plutôt d'un animal qui aurait réussit à s'introduire ici. La dernière fois il y a eu une chauve-souris géante - celle-ci ne désirait que nous dérober quelques fruits. Malheureusement pour elle, elle a finit dans nos assiettes le lendemain matin en guise de petit déjeuner ! C'était délicieux. Toutefois ce n'est pas le moment de penser à un bon repas. J'ai entendu dire que des singes cannibales s'étaient aventurés dans le Mont Corvo. Ils mesureraient plus de deux mètres. À part un éventuel entrainement, ces bêtes représentent surtout un danger pour nous. Je dois nous en débarrasser.

\- Où ça Luffy ?!

Je m'impatiente.  
Soudain je le vois qui tends un doigt en direction d'un des coins de la cabane. Il montre... une pile de vêtements cachée dans l'obscurité. Au début je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il essaye de dire. Puis je remarque que ce tas de linge ressemble à une sorte de... monstre. L'ombre des arbres, et particulièrement des branches, lui donne des sortes de cornes infernales. Je roule les yeux avant de soupirer.

\- Ce n'est pas un monstre...

\- SI ! I-Il bouge... ! Regarde ! Il va me manger !

\- J'te dis que c'en n'est pas un !

Cette fois je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Pas question que ma nuit de sommeil soit bousillée par une pile de slips !  
Je me lève d'un bond et me dirige vers le fameux monstre de Luffy. Celui-ci se cache sous sa couette tout en me demandant d'une voix larmoyante de faire attention, car je pourrais me faire tuer. Tss. C'est ridicule. Je n'ai besoin que d'un coup de pied au milieu de ces habits pour faire s'écrouler la colonne ; problème résolu !

\- Voilà ! Content ?

Le petit brun sort timidement le haut de son crâne de façon à ce qu'il puisse vérifier de ses propres yeux si le danger est toujours présent ou non.

Visiblement satisfait, il se remet à sourire comme si de rien n'était. Il me regarde vraiment comme si je venais de lui sauver la vie.

\- Shishishi ! Merci grand frère !

\- Ou-ouais... pas d'quoi...

J'esquisse un petit mouvement de la main. Je n'ai pas fait grand chose. Mais au moins Luffy semble de nouveau prêt à dormir. Peut être que je devrais attendre qu'il s'endorme. Ainsi j'aurais le coeur net, et je pourrai dormir en paix.

Un son très reconnaissable me parvient tout à coup aux oreilles ; c'est lent, doux, et régulier. Pas de doute là-dessus, mon petit frère ronfle déjà. La bulle accrochée à son nez, ainsi que les paisibles mouvements de haut en bas de sa poitrine en sont la preuve. Je souris, puis je lève les bras haut dans les airs pour exprimer ma joie.

Enfin !  
Une victoire de plus !

Ces ronflements sont la preuve que je suis capable d'agir comme un bon grand frère. Ils sont comme une douce mélodie pour moi.

Du moins... c'est ce que je me dis durant les dix premières minutes. Au début, j'arrive à ne pas me focaliser dessus. Mais plus je me persuade de ne pas y prêter attention, plus ça m'obsède. Depuis quand un gamin de sept ans ronfle comme ça... ? Il est malade ? Il fume en cachette ? Il va mourir ? Putain, ça a intérêt à être une de ces raisons, parce que là on dirait juste un réacteur d'avion. Plus le temps passe, plus le son augmente. On dirait qu'il me défie. Puisqu'à chaque fois que je me dis que Luffy ne peut pas faire pire, il ronfle encore plus fort ! Ce n'est pas possible, cet idiot le fait exprès j'en suis sûr !

Et moi pendant ce temps, je dois avoir l'air du parfait psychopathe avec mes cheveux en bataille, mes cernes noires, et mes yeux rouges de fatigue. Dés que je ferme les paupières, je les rouvre aussitôt après, ne pouvant tout simplement pas m'habituer à tant de bruit.

Bon, OK, j'ai compris ! Je dégage une fois encore les draps de mon corps avant de m'approcher du lit de Luffy. À la longue, ça commence à bien faire ! Ce n'est pas un gamin qui sait à peine lire et écrire qui va m'empêcher de pioncer. Non ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Le hic, c'est que je ne sais absolument pas comment m'y prendre. Dois-je le réveiller ? Certainement pas, vu à quel point ça a été difficile de l'expédier au pays des rêves. Alors quoi ? Je le secoue ?

Luffy déglutit puis remue dans son sommeil ; son bras part dans ma direction. Résultat, je me prends un coup dans le pif.

\- Mmh... viande...

... OK, respire Ace, respire.  
Il est innocent, naïf, et totalement con. Il ne comprend pas, c'est tout. Pourtant je suis incapable de retenir l'aura noire qui me surplombe, accompagnée de mon regard meurtrier. Un reniflement plus tard, et je comprends que je saigne du nez. Alors ça je crois bien que c'est le pompon !

Pris d'une soudaine colère je m'essuie le nez, puis je tente d'attraper ses maigres épaules dans le but de le secouer - il se retourne au même moment. Je retente mon coup, mais cette fois il gémit quand je le touche. Par réflexe je le lâche en me mordillant la lèvre. Et il pète...

\- LUFFY ! TU LE FAIS EXPRÈS ?!

Aucune réponse, si ce n'est un autre gémissement endormi. Je claque ma main contre mon visage. Cette fois je suis complètement désespéré. Est-ce que je dois vraiment le réveiller par la force ? Ça me semble malheureusement être la seule option si je veux espérer pouvoir dormir cette nuit.

Cependant avant que j'ai pu tenter le moindre truc, des pleurs se mettent à retentir. Je baisse les yeux sur son visage tordu dans une expression douloureuse.

Le voir ainsi me fait... mal. Vraiment mal. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Quelques secondes avant, il riait, et maintenant le voilà qui pleure et qui tremble. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je ne voulais pas ça...

Les yeux de Luffy s'ouvrent. Ce n'est qu'une question de seconde avant qu'il ne me remarque. Puis sans crier gare il me bondit dessus.

\- Aaaace... ! Je... j'ai fait un cauchemar... ! C'était horrible... ! Il y avait des choses affreuses ! J'ai peur !

Cette étreinte me met mal à l'aise.

Je n'ai jamais su consoler les gens. Ça m'a toujours paru évident rien qu'en regardant mon visage. Je ne suis pas une bonne épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. C'est pourquoi j'ai le regard fuyant quand mon petit frère verse ses larmes sur moi, quand ses petits poings se resserrent sur mon t-shirt, quand ses yeux cherchent désespérément les miens. Pourquoi insister ? Je ne peux rien pour lui. Là encore, c'est toujours Sabo qui prenait en main ce genre de situation. Lui, il savait comment faire. Cette fois, je suis inutile...

\- Ça suffit Luffy. Comporte-toi comme un homme !

D'un geste qui se veut ferme et assuré, je repousse Luffy. Habituellement il ne se formalise jamais de mon attitude froide, qui cherche constamment à le repousser. Pourtant, on dirait bien que ça l'affecte cette fois-ci. Mais il n'est pas question de changer d'avis, je ne peux pas. Luffy doit comprendre qu'il ne trouvera jamais rien de bon en moi parce que je suis pourri. Mon sang impur en est la preuve. C'est génétique. Tel père tel fils.

\- M-mais.. Ace...

\- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne Luffy...

Il renifle ; je serre la mâchoire.

\- Bordel ! JE NE SUIS PAS SABO !

Nous y voilà. Lui comme moi semblons aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Luffy parce que la mention de son autre grand frère lui fait sûrement du mal, et moi parce que je me rends compte qu'une forme de jalousie boue en moi depuis tout ce temps.  
Maintenant que j'ai explosé, autant continuer.

\- Oui, je sais, je sais ! Sabo est le grand frère parfait que tout le monde rêve d'avoir, mais je ne suis pas lui ! Je ne sais pas sourire, je ne sais pas faire de câlin, je ne sais pas remonter le moral aux gens, et je sais encore moins m'occuper d'un bébé comme toi ! Putain, je n'ai jamais rien demandé ! Je n'ai pas demandé à vivre, et j'ai encore moins demandé à ce que Garp t'emmène ici ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas abandonné, hein ?! Je ne voulais pas de toi ! Tu aurais du comprendre à ce moment-là que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui mérite d'avoir des amis, ou de la famille ! Tout ça c'est... c'est pour Sabo. Lui, il sait comment s'y prendre, il a toujours su. Moi, non ! Je ne suis pas aussi génial que lui. JE LE SAIS ! Alors arrête de le chercher en moi !

Ma bouche est sèche. Mon souffle saccadé. J'aurais peut être du prendre sur moi et ne rien dire, mais une fois lancé il était trop tard pour m'arrêter.

Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que Luffy va penser de moi ?  
Ce dernier me fixe avec ses énormes yeux larmoyants. Il semble réfléchir. À quoi ? À la façon dont il va me renier en tant que frère ? Y penser me fait mal. Pourtant c'est mérité. Ça devait bien arriver un jour.

\- ... crétin...

Je relève la tête, choqué. Pardon ?!

\- Ace est Ace. Je ne veux pas que... que tu sois Sabo. Je veux que tu sois Ace.

Il me faut un petit moment pour analyser ce que Luffy vient de me dire, car je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre. Plusieurs fois je me répète sa phrase dans ma tête. Je la décortique dans tous les sens. Je dois avoir mal compris - forcément.  
Luffy ne peut pas être aussi franc, et aussi sincère ! C'est impossible... A-t-il au moins entendu ce que je lui ai dit quelques instants plus tôt ?

\- Sabo est mort... murmuré-je sombrement.

\- Oui... je sais. Mais... toi, tu es là. Je suis heureux que tu sois en vie.

Je baisse brusquement la tête. Ainsi, mes mèches ondulées cachent les traits de mon visage, et surtout masquent mes propres yeux qui commencent à me piquer. Luffy...

\- J'ai froiiiiiiiiiid !

Le ton de mon petit frère est soudainement plus enjoué. Il remue sous sa couverture, puis m'agrippe avec ses petites mains. Je comprends que c'est trop tard pour chercher à s'enfuir. De toute façon je n'en ai pas la force. Cet idiot m'a complètement épuisé. L'instant d'après je me retrouve dans le lit de cet élastique sur patte, avec ce dernier blotti contre moi. Sa respiration redevient calme et régulière. Il s'est déjà endormi.

Est-ce que Luffy m'aime vraiment pour ce que je suis, et non parce qu'il cherche en moi quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mes yeux charbon détaillent son visage. Il a l'air si innocent. Comment peut-on rester innocent dans un monde pareil ? Comment peut-on aimer quelqu'un comme moi ? Comment peut-on être aussi rayonnant, aussi adorable, aussi pur, aussi joyeux... ?  
Luffy. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Tu vois le bien partout. Tout ce que je peux espérer, c'est que celà ne te cause pas de problème plus tard. Car tu sais, le monde ne fait qu'une bouchée des petits rayons de soleil comme toi.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sourire paisible s'installe sur mes lèvres tandis que je sombre dans le sommeil.

... [ le lendemain ] ...

Après une nuit aussi... riche en rebondissements, j'aurais espéré pouvoir connaître un réveil un peu plus calme et zen. Malheureusement pour moi, Luffy ne semblait pas être de cet avis.

Je me retrouve com-plè-te-ment emmêlé au milieu de ses bras et de ses jambes élastiques qui font des noeuds tout autour de moi.

Saboooo... ! Ça aussi, tu m'en avais pas parlé !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Lufna_

**Author's Note:**

> À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de "Les malheurs de grand-frère Ace" !
> 
> _Lufna_


End file.
